


All You Had To Do Was Stay

by Orange_Coyote



Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst, M/M, Songfic, sort of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/pseuds/Orange_Coyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine follows the advice of his therapist and tells Kurt exactly how he feels in the easiest way he knows: through song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Had To Do Was Stay

**Author's Note:**

> 1989 by Taylor Swift was written about Klaine and no one can convince me otherwise.

Starting his therapy sessions had been one of the most terrifying prospects of Blaine Anderson’s young life. Not only were faint memories of the Sadie Hawkins incident resurfacing, which he’d really rather not remember, but also the undeniable realization, the finality, that he and Kurt were broken up. Forever this time.

Continuing with his therapy sessions, on the other hand, had been one of the easiest, smartest decisions of his life. The professional learned his mentality fairly quickly, knew how to get him to open up and when to let him _just breathe_. She kept him feeling comfortable and safe through every session, a connection Blaine knew not everyone was lucky enough to find on their first try.

So when Jenny suggested talking to Kurt may be a good idea, Blaine gave the thought some serious consideration.

* * *

Blaine fumbled with the lock on his bathroom door, torn between pacing the floor like a madman and sliding to the floor with his head in his hands. What convinced him that calling Kurt and asking to meet was a good idea? How deep in denial must he have been to think it would be a piece of cake to do so?

Blaine paused midstep, not even realizing until that moment he had started pacing, and pivoted to face his reflection staring back at him from the vanity mirror. Deep breaths, in and out, in and out, eventually calmed him enough to fish his phone from his jeans pocket and unlock it. He scrolled through his contacts, finger hesitating over Kurt’s name. Hoarding his remaining courage, Blaine hit the call button and waited.

Three rings later, Kurt answered.

"Hey Blaine."

"Hey Kurt."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

Kurt sounded so cheerful and Blaine hated the way his own voice wavered with nerves when he replied. “I was wondering if we could meet up tomorrow, assuming you’re not busy.”

"Yeah, of course. When and where?"

"The auditorium. A little after twelve?"

"That works for me."

"Great. See you then."

"Blaine? What is this all about?"

Blaine considered telling him, forgo the entire performance he had planned and just spill his guts right now. He couldn’t do this over the phone. It needed to be done in person. “Bye Kurt.”

Blaine nearly threw the phone in his haste to hang up, but held on to the smooth object by he skin of his teeth. He sighed in relief, narrowly avoiding an incident involving a broken screen and all the associated consequences with such a disaster. He really did not need another headache right now.

The meeting was set. Now all he had to do was go.

* * *

Blaine shuffled his feet as Kurt approached, pointedly ignoring the fluttering occurring in his belly as his first love, the love of his life, took the seat beside him. A part of him already regretted asking Kurt to meet him here, but some things needed to be said. Ignoring the feelings bubbling up inside him like a dormant volcano would only lead to a violent eruption, something his therapist insisted would be avoided if he would just talk openly with Kurt. So here he was, sitting beside the countertenor in McKinley’s auditorium on a Saturday afternoon. What better place to confront his feelings?

"Thank you for coming," he greeted politely. The air between them felt strained and awkward, a first for the two of them. So tense a knife couldn’t cut through, filled with love and passion, sparking with anger… all of those Blaine had experienced before with Kurt. But never this, never awkward silence.

"You sounded strange on the phone," Kurt answered. "Are you okay?"

So many possible responses to such a simple question…

_Yeah, I’m fine._

_How would I be okay, Kurt? You broke me._

_No, I’m not okay. How are_ you _doing?_

Blaine eventually settled for something more direct.

"I had a session with my therapist the other day. She suggested I try to make peace with us being over, that I try to move on fully for the sake of my well-being. I have some things I felt needed to be said. As we both know, there is no better form of expression than with a song."

Standing and dropping his belongings into his now vacant seat, Blaine climbed the steps onto the stage. He refused to look back and see Kurt’s reaction. This wasn’t about Kurt, not right now.

Once in position at center stage, Blaine waved over his shoulder in the prearranged signal and waited for the music to start.

_People like you always want back the love they gave away_  
_And people like me wanna believe you when you say you’ve changed_  
 _The more I think about it now_  
 _The less I know_  
 _All I know is that you drove us off the road_

Blaine felt the tears already leaking hot and heavy from the corners of his eyes, trailing down his cheeks and leaving their salty tang on his tongue. He sang on in spite of them, letting the hurt and anger, the pain and disappointment, seep into his words.

At the start of the chorus, Blaine finally made eye contact.

_Hey, all you had to do was stay_  
_Had me in the palm of your hand_  
 _Man, why’d you have to go and lock me out when I let you in?_  
 _Hey, now you say you want it back_  
 _Now that it’s just too late_  
 _Well could’ve been easy, all you had to do was stay_  
 _All you had to do was stay_  
 _All you had to do was stay_  
 _All you had to do was stay_  
 _All you had to do was stay_

Kurt’s eyes shone with moisture, his posture hunched, and his right hand gripping his knee so tightly the knuckles were white. Blaine expected to feel some sick sort of satisfaction while seeing the other man so obviously in pain, feeling at least a fraction of the hurt he himself had been dealing with all this time. All he felt was a deeper sadness. A tinge of relief spread across his chest as he let loose every ounce of pain formerly saturating his veins.

_Here you are now  
Calling me up  
But I don’t know what to say  
I’ve been picking up the pieces of the mess you made  
People like you always want back the love they pushed aside  
But people like me are gone forever  
When you say goodbye_  
_  
Hey, all you had to do was stay  
Had me in the palm of your hand  
Man, why’d you have to go and lock me out when I let you in?  
Hey, now you say you want it back  
Now that it’s just too late  
Well could’ve been easy, all you had to do was stay  
All you had to do was stay  
All you had to do was stay  
All you had to do was stay  
All you had to do was stay_  
  
_Let me remind you, this was what you wanted_  
_You ended it_  
 _You were all I wanted_  
 _But not like this_  
 _Not like this_  
 _Not like this_

The music hit an abrupt stop, leaving the room in perpetual silence.Blaine remained onstage until his breathing normalized and he felt composed enough to climb down the stairs without falling over his own feet due to tear-blurred vision.

He grabbed his things without a word, sparing one last quick glance in Kurt’s direction before turning to the exit. It burned the depths of his heart to see Kurt look so defeated, so upset, but his own pain commanded him to flee the scene before any more damage could be inflicted, more pain exchanged. He’d had enough pain for one day.

Blaine heard Kurt shuffling out of his seat, heard the creak of the floorboards when the countertenor stepped fully into the aisle in pursuit. Determined to get out of dodge before his swirling emotions could get the better of him, Blaine lengthened his strides.

"Blaine! "Blaine wait! Please! Just wait!"

_Keep going, keep going, almost to the doors._

"Blaine, please. _Stay._ ”

Blaine nearly laughed aloud at the cruel irony of the choice of words. He pulled the double doors open and walked the length of the main hall with one final thought:

_All you had to do was stay._

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear any feedback you may have!


End file.
